My Kind Of Love
by briarofnessa
Summary: Luke Castellan wondered if his life would end after this meeting.


**Title:** My Kind Of Love.

**Fandom:** Percy Jackson and the Olympian / Heroes of Olympus.

**Pairing:** Luke Castellan & Thalia Grace.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own them. I merely borrow them, drop them in a blender, hit puree, and watch them dance. Yes, dance, my pretties…ahem.

**Summary:** Luke facing lord Zeus, Thalia's father.

Frankly saying, Luke was quite surprised when Lord Zeus decided to meet him up in the lake near Camp Half-blood, not the throne room in Olympus, where Luke had prepared to drag himself there. He came early placing himself a spot on the edge waiting for the Lord of the God to show up and probably burn his ass.

The lake surface was disturbed and the wind blew suddenly stronger when Zeus appeared. Luke noticed that immediately and pulled him back on his feet and about to bend down for a bow when Zeus waved his hand and told him it was unnecessary. Luke stood in silence when the Lord sat down on the grass. After a moment of eternity, he took the seat next to Zeus.

"They are both my daughters, Castellan" he broke the silence by drawing out the main point "I want either Artemis or Thalia to be happy. But Artemis was rather furious, as so you know"

Of course Luke knew, he was the one who caused lady Artemis' anger. It happened a month ago, after all the reborn of his and the defeated Gaea, Thalia found her feeling toward Luke remained the same and so did he. They did something rather dangerous: Asking Artemis' permission to quit the hunt.

And of course, Artemis could have kill Luke once again. Just look at her face after Thalia finished speaking. She growled at them, when she was in her giant size and he was almost pushed on the ground. Thalia was her favorite and the most trusted among the hunt, then she showed up asking to quit.

"But Thalia would die if she stayed in the hunt and loved another man" Zeus threw a look at him, a 'You know why you're the trouble now?' look.

"Yes, she did point that out" Luke cleared his throat answering after staying quiet for a long time.

"So Thalia came to talk to me. And so did Artemis" Zeus sighed.

"And you have come to the final decision?" Luke turned to the Lord waiting impatiently.

"No" To his surprise, Zeus answered "I'm still questioning your feeling for my daughter"

Luke blinked and answered without taking a few seconds to think.

"Lord. You can question anything of mine but not my feelings for Thalia" Luke emphasized every word.

And to his surprise, Zeus didn't react, he sat still with his gaze rushing Luke to continue.

"Excuse me for my weak mortal feeling but I fell for her since we were young. You probably know how I felt when she was killed and turned into a pince tree." Luke spoke fast "And then I was dead and I thought it might be a good restart for Thalia either she loved or hated me. But then you gods and goddesses played with me again by pulling me back on the surface and 'happen' to let I met Thalia first."

On the contrary of Luke's thoughts, Zeus seemed to focus on his words.

"Lord Zeus, I have made myself forget Thalia but when I settled my foot on the surface, I told myself if I ever met her, remembered her and loved her again, I wouldn't try to do anything else. And I did. But…"

"…But Thalia was being a part of the hunt" Zeus slowly finished his sentence.

"Lord Zeus, I bet both you and lady Artemis love Thalia and want her to be happy" Luke wondered where he got all these nerves "Please allow me to…"

"How can I be sure you won't hurt Thalia?" Zeus cut him off "How can I be sure you don't do that for your personal happiness?"

Luke stared at father of Thalia, if the God burnt him alive now, it'd be much better than questioning him nonstop like this.

"Because I have thought about this. I know I'm a selfish kid but Thalia is the person who opens me up" He gave the God a serious look "I need her"

Zeus sighed and turned to face the lake again. He didn't think how to refuse Luke. He didn't doubt if Thalia wanted to go with this demigod. He didn't make questions to ask this boy of Hermes. He was thinking how to convince Artemis to let Thalia leave the hunt. The God knew from the start Thalia joined the hunt because she had no one to love, because Luke had sacrificed. But now, he's returned, the bound between Thalia and the hunt was over.

"If you're really going to do that" Finally, Zeus exhaled "I can do nothing but talking to Artemis and blessing you both"

Luke's eyes lightened happiness when he heard that. The excitement ran across his body and he even doubted himself if he heard wrong.

"Re-Really?"

"Yes. Now go propose her before I change my mind" Zeus rolled his eyes scaring the boy.

Luke jumped back on his feet immediately and bowed again.

"With all of my respect, thank you, lord"

"Call me sir like every son in law calls his wife's father" Zeus didn't even take a glance at Luke "And can you tell Thalia something for me?"

"Yes, lo—sir" Luke blinked frowning slightly.

"Tell her that whatever it takes, I still love her first" He looked up and saw Luke grinning before running off toward the Camp, where everyone was waiting. He shook his head mumbling something sounded like 'young love' before disappearing.

And some time in the next few weeks, a wedding was held in Camp Half-Blood.


End file.
